Integrating audio with computer-displayed slide shows and video presentations has become popular, adding an extra dimension to such presentations to maintain the interest of audiences. The slide shows and video presentations themselves are commonly displayed using digital projectors. Digital projectors have become portable and transportable in size, making them well suited for bringing along with laptop computers for giving remote presentations.
However, playing audio with such slide shows and video presentations can be problematic. A presenter usually cannot rely on the internal speakers of his or her laptop computer, as those speakers are typically not powerful enough to hear clearly within a large room. Bringing more suitable speakers can be unwieldy, requiring the presenter to encumber him or herself with even more electronic equipment, in addition to a laptop computer and a digital projector.